1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of disassembling an image sensor package, and more particularly to a method of disassembling an image sensor package to increase the product reliability and to simplify the disassembling processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used to sense signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used to receive image signals or optical signals. After receiving the image signals, the sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, an image sensor structure includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 18, a photosensitive chip 26, a plurality of wires 28, and a transparent layer 34.
The substrate 10 has a first surface 12 on which a plurality of first electrodes 15 are formed, and a second surface 14 on which a plurality of second electrodes 16 are formed. The first electrodes 15 are respectively electrically connected to the second electrodes 16 by the conductive wires 17, which are located at the side of the substrate. The frame layer 18 has an upper surface 20 and a lower surface 22 adhered to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10 to form a chamber 24 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 26 is arranged within the chamber 24, and is mounted to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10. Each wire 28 has a first terminal 30 and a second terminal 32. The first terminals 30 are electrically connected to the photosensitive chip 26, and the second terminals 32 are electrically connected to the first electrodes 15 of the substrate 10. The transparent layer 34 is adhered to the upper surface 20 of the frame layer 18.
The image sensor package typically has to be tested to check whether the number of particles left in the image sensor package satisfies the quality standard. However, when the test result represents that the number of particles exceeds the quality standard, the transparent layer 34 cannot be removed and cleaned. Instead, the overall image sensor package has to be treated as waste material. Thus, the material is wasted and the manufacturing cost is high.